


i saved the world and all i got was this girlfriend

by clicheusername5678



Series: Catradora Oneshots [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, It's just fluff that's all it is, written based on aimee carrero's fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: aimee carrero, adora's va, posted an "outline" of her catradora fanfiction. i was bored and now this exists
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264781
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	i saved the world and all i got was this girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/aimeecarrero/status/1262831777904640001?s=20

It’s 10 AM and Adora is still in bed. 

“Morning,” she yawns, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She smiles at Catra, still asleep, wrapped up in basically all of their blankets.

“What time is it?” Catra grumbles, emerging from her cocoon. Melog un-burrows and crosses over for morning pets. 

“It’s time to wake up…”

“Adora, if you and Bow take me on another early-morning jog—”

“We slept in,” Adora says, swatting Catra on the shoulder. “Dummy.” 

“Yeah, okay… stupid.” 

Adora swipes the pillow beneath Catra’s head and tosses it across the room. “Good luck getting comfortable now.” 

The brunette sits up, pauses indignantly, and then rests her head on Adora’s shoulder. 

“Is that comfortable?” Adora asks, smiling at the other woman’s purrs. 

Catra scowls. “No. It’s the worst. And your morning breath stinks.” 

“It does, huh?” 

She cups Catra’s cheek and starts the day with a kiss. 

* * *

They’re both awful at cooking. To anyone besides Catra and Adora, the meals they prepare are about as appealing as Horde ration bars. But to them, anything that  _ isn’t  _ a ration bar is considered gourmet. 

“Uh, Catra,” Adora says, glancing down at their hand-me-down toaster oven. “I think I burnt the toast.” 

“Yeah,” Catra calls from across the kitchen, “sure smells like it.” 

Adora reaches into the oven in an attempt to rescue their breakfast, grazing the metal inner walls. She cries out in pain and Catra’s already at her side. 

“Are you okay?” she demands, gripping Adora’s shoulder tightly.

“Yes,” Adora reassures her. “I just, uh…” 

Catra takes in the situation. “Reached into the oven like an idiot?”

“Just a little,” Adora shrugs. 

Catra pecks Adora on the cheek and bites into a charred piece of bread. Not too bad. She’s definitely had worse. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Princess,” she says, unplugging the toaster before Adora forgets. 

“Uh… Catra?”

Their coffee machine sputters wildly, overflowing Catra’s “I Hate Mondays” mug. Adora laughs as her girlfriend springs to turn it off. 

“Shut up,” Catra grumbles, wiping up the spill.

Adora smiles. “I didn’t say anything.” 

* * *

“Okay,” Adora says, looking up from her communication tablet, “I know it’s our day off. But Glimmer needs something, and fighting evil is pretty much full-time.” 

Catra groans and bats the tablet out of Adora’s hands, stretching out and trapping Adora on the couch. “No work,” she says, “day off.”

Adora glances at the kitchen and smirks. “You can either do the dishes or help Glimmer.” 

Catra sees the nightmare overflowing their sink and winces. “You do the dishes,” she grumbles. “I’ll take care of Sparkles.”

* * *

Bow and Adora have recently gotten into these high-intensity interval workouts. Catra doesn’t mind it once in a while, but most of the time she’s just there for moral support. 

“So then I told Glimmer my plan,” she recalls, perched on the kitchen table as Adora does burpees beneath her. “You know, I should charge people for this kind of stuff. I’m, like, a strategic genius.” 

“Uh-huh,” Adora pants, “you never managed to defeat  _ me _ .” 

Catra kicks Adora in the head. “There. Defeated.” 

“Am I almost finished with this circuit?” Adora asks, wiping the sweat on her brow.

Catra references Adora and Bow’s handwritten workout. “Yeah, just the push-ups left.” 

“Awesome.” 

During her ten seconds of rest, Adora takes a swig from her glass of water on the table. Catra eyes it as Adora begins the last leg of her workout. 

“Catra,” Adora grunts, facing the ground. “You haven’t spoken in a while. What are you up to?”

Silence.

“Catra?” 

_ CRASH! _

Adora shields her eyes as the glass shatters on the ground. She looks up to find her girlfriend already retrieving the dustpan. 

“Again?  _ Seriously? _ ”

“Sorry!” Catra says, carefully cleaning the mess. “Maybe we should, uh, buy some plastic ones.” 

Adora ruffles Catra’s hair as she heads for the fridge. “Good plan, genius.” 

* * *

One trip to Etherian IKEA later, Catra and Adora cuddle Melog on the couch as they browse their RuneFlix queue.

“What about a documentary?” Adora asks. 

Catra rolls her eyes. “Booooring. Melog, do you think documentaries are boring? Uh-huh, and listen to that, they say they’re boring.” 

Adora frowns. “Uh, Catra? I think there’s one about She-Ra.” 

Catra blinks at the images onscreen. Tall blonde warrior lady, magic princesses, too many rainbows, a flying horse… all creepily familiar. 

“That doesn’t look like  _ your  _ She-Ra,” Catra says, narrowing her eyes at the screen. Melog meows in agreement. 

“Well, it’s definitely not Mara,” Adora shrugs. “Maybe they took some artistic liberties. Like, they rebooted our lives or something.” 

“Whatever,” Catra says. “As long as She Ra doesn’t date, like, Sea Hawk, I’m happy.” 

Adora places a kiss on Catra’s forehead. “Yeah,” she says, “I’m pretty happy, too.” 


End file.
